


Surrender

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case causes Cody to wonder about the strength of his new relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Real entities (Heritage Court, Redondo Beach Historical Society) have been mentioned for the purpose of this fic. However, this is a work of fiction, and any similarity to any real persons or occurrences is unintended.

  
**Surrender**

"At the moment, we're working out of this prefab." Shirley Hansen, President of the Redondo Beach Historical Society, led the three partners in the Riptide detective agency towards the beige building. "We've set it up as a temporary museum, a place to house the items which have been donated. It will probably be several years until we have a permanent home for them."

"So you're worried about break-ins?" asked Cody Allen, pulling a notebook out of his pocket. "I presume some of these - ah - items - are valuable?"

"They have a certain value, yes, but it's not burglary that we're concerned about." Shirley stopped, and turned to face the three detectives. "I called you because there has been a certain amount of opposition to the establishment of Heritage Court. Developers were interested in this land, and we've received some... concerning communications."

"Concerning how?" Nick Ryder gave Shirley his wide, easy smile and she instantly smiled back and took a half step towards him.

Cody glared at his dark haired partner. Did he have to flirt with every woman on the planet?

Shirley gestured toward the prefab. "We've received three anonymous letters telling us to put the land on the market. I've got them inside."

"Letters?" asked Murray Bozinsky, and Shirley turned away from Nick to face the slender man. "I'll be interested to see those, Shirley." He took a step towards the building and Shirley automatically fell in beside him.

Cody stepped forward, deliberately bumping Nick with his shoulder, and Nick raised his eyebrows at him as they started to follow. _What?_

Cody flicked his eyes from Nick to Shirley and back. _You. Her._

A small smile touched Nick's lips, and he tapped Cody's arm. _Idiot._ The smile in his eyes was so much more than the one on his lips, warm, tender, an invitation and a promise, and Cody looked away, suddenly breathless, focusing on the back of Murray's corduroy jacket.

Inside, Shirley showed the letters to the three detectives. "As you can see, there's nothing in there I can go to the police with."

They spread the letters out on the desk. The wording in each was similar; brief and to the point. 'It will be best for the Historical Society if Heritage Court is relocated. We recommend you place the current site on the market.'

"This is the latest one." Shirley picked up one of the letters. "It came on Monday, and it's why I called you. This last sentence in it, you see here, it says 'We recommend you take immediate action to prevent any possible loss.'" She took a deep breath. "It really concerned the committee, and we decided we needed to protect ourselves."

"What is it you think they're going to do?" Cody asked. "And do you have any idea who these people are?"

"We think it's Pacific Investments. They have a reputation for scare tactics. But we're determined not to give in." Shirley put her hands on her hips, and looked from one man to the other. "We plan to have historical homes relocated on to this site. We've got approval for our plans. We're not going through all this again. Can you help us?"

"Well, sure, Shirley." Nick's voice, low and soft, was pitched reassuringly. "But we do need to know what it is you think is going to happen."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry." Shirley smiled at Nick, and Cody swallowed. Nick was simply doing what was required. Getting the information they needed. He knew that. But when Murray spoke, capturing Shirley's attention, he suddenly realized he'd been clutching his notepad so hard, he'd bent it in half.

Murray put his portable computer down on the table, next to the letters. "Whatever it is, Shirley," he said, "we'll be able to help you out. We're very experienced at this type of thing, aren't we, guys?" He looked at Nick, then at Cody.

"Well, sure, Murray," Cody gave him a quick smile. Murray was always so excited whenever they got a new case. "It's just that we're not sure what 'type of thing' it is, yet. Shirley?" He cranked his smile up a few notches. Nick wasn't the only one who could turn it on for the ladies.

Shirley smiled back at him. Not as warmly as she'd smiled at Nick, though. At least, he didn't think so. Cody gave himself a mental shake, realizing she was answering him. He needed to concentrate on the case.

"We do think someone might break in," Shirley told them. "But we're more worried about vandalism than about theft. And that means to the building as well as to the collection."

"Have you thought about getting a security guard? Or a night watchman?" Nick asked.

"That's the first thing we talked about." Shirley nodded. "But we don't have a lot of money, and we can't afford to have someone indefinitely. That's why we decided to hire private detectives. We want to find out who's behind this, and get it stopped."

"That's a very, very good idea, Shirley," Murray agreed, nodding seriously. "And we're going to be able to help you, aren't we, Nick? Cody?"

Nick and Cody exchanged a glance. Tracking down property investors who went in for scare tactics? Nick lifted his shoulders in a small shrug, and Cody inclined his head in response. _You're right. We've taken on worse._

"Of course we can," Nick agreed with Murray. "I guess the first thing to do is to have a good look at the premises."

The prefab wasn't very big, consisting of the small office they were in, another small room with a kitchenette, an even smaller bathroom, and a larger room given over to the museum exhibition. "Wow!" Murray looked at a glass case containing documents and books. "This stuff is really interesting, Shirley. Guys, come and look. There are letters and papers here from - "

"Boz," Nick interrupted from the other side of the room. He was inspecting the windows. "Come over here a minute."

"What's that? Oh, coming, Nick." Murray obediently trotted across the room. "What is it?"

"Can we wire this place up for surveillance? Cameras, sound, you know, the whole nine yards?"

"Well, sure we can, Nick. It'll be easy. I just need to get some equipment in here - you know I've got those new listening devices I was telling you about - "

"What are you thinking, Nick?" Cody came over to join his partners.

Nick looked around the room. "This place isn't exactly a fortress, you know? And it wouldn't be easy to make it one. So how about we stake the place out, wait for whoever's gonna arrive and then jump 'em? Chances are, they won't be expecting any sort of security inside."

"You know, Nick, that's a really boss idea. I'll just get the computer and take some measurements." Murray darted through the connecting door to the office.

"Shirley, how do you feel about that?" Cody turned to their client. "It does involve a small risk to your collection..."

"I understand that." Shirley smiled and nodded. "But it certainly sounds like the way to ensure we catch them in the act. I like the idea. Let me go and put it to the committee, while your Mr Bozinsky takes his measurements." She turned and headed after Murray.

"Think it'll work?" Cody asked Nick quietly.

Nick shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know where else to start hunting down property investors, though. What about you? Got any of those in your family tree?" He spoke teasingly, but rested a hand gently on Cody's back.

"Don't think so." Cody sighed and stepped back, into Nick's touch, moving to stand as close to him as he dared.

Nick kneaded his fingertips lightly against Cody's back. "I think the most likely place would be these windows."

"Yeah?" Cody shot a glance at Nick. _Love you._

"Yeah." Nick flashed Cody a smile, there and then gone, a smile eloquent of tangled, sweaty hair and heat and love and the thrill of Nick's body, Nick's arms, Nick's kiss -

Cody choked and pulled away from his lover's touch, moving to stand by the window, looking out. "I guess there's fairly easy access right here." He hoped his voice sounded normal. He risked a glance in his partner's direction and saw Nick grinning at him. _Bastard._

"There sure is," Nick agreed, his eyes twinkling. _But you love me anyway._

"Cody!" Murray came back into the room, the portable computer under his arm, wires trailing from his hand. "Can you come over here and point this sensor for me? And Nick, would you mind carrying the computer? I can't put it down, because I don't have a long enough lead on the instruments."

"Sure, Boz." Nick headed towards their friend.

Cody took a deep, steadying breath and followed. "Coming, Murray."

Murray hitched the computer up under his arm, nearly dropping it as he juggled with the wires, instruments and alligator clips he was clutching. Grinning, Nick took hold of the black box. "Got it, Murray."

"Oh - " Murray glanced at Nick. "Oh, thanks, Nick. Here, Cody - " Cody stepped closer and took the slender plastic instrument Murray held out to him. "You bring that and come over here. And then I use this," Murray held up a smaller box, with an aerial, "and we'll have everything we need."

With an affectionate grin at Murray, Cody nodded. "Uh huh. Just tell me what to do, Boz." He caught Nick's eye and they shared a smile.

A lot of the time it felt like they only understood a tenth of what came out of Murray's mouth. The way he got excited about things like cameras and telephones and other geeky stuff was - well, it was kind of scary, really. They tried not to think too much about it. But he was their best friend, geek or not, and it came as a package deal, one they were happy with. Even if it meant walking around the room, yard by yard, while Murray stared at the windows and muttered numbers, occasionally stopping to give instructions. "Cody, raise that up a bit higher. Closer to the wall. Now hold it still. Yes, that's right. Nick, I need you to push the Enter key. Yes, now. No, Cody, don't move. Okay, now we've got that baby down. On to the next spot."

They were an hour taking the measurements, and another hour that afternoon, dressed as plumbers, installing the wiring for Murray's surveillance system.

"We think it's most likely the hit will be tonight, or else tomorrow night," Cody told Shirley before they left. "You received the last threat on Monday, and it's Wednesday now. They would give you a day or two to take action. We'll monitor the system electronically, and we'll also stake the museum out."

"I feel so much better now you're on the case," Shirley said. She gave Cody a bright smile, and then turned to Nick. "I was thinking, perhaps I should give you my home number? That way you could call me if they come. At any time." She stressed the word 'any', leaning towards Nick.

Cody turned his head, looking away, and bit his lip as Nick said easily "Sure. That's a great idea." It was a good idea, Cody knew that, they would need to call her if they caught someone breaking into the museum. He just wished she'd given the number to him. Or to Murray. And that she'd stop looking at Nick with that appreciative smile.

In fact, he wished she'd stop looking at Nick at all.

_________________________________________________________________

Crouched next to the air-conditioning unit, the only cover the roof of the prefab offered, Cody shivered and pulled his jacket closed. Daytime had been feeling like summer for a few weeks now, but the spring nights were chilly. Just his luck he got to spend it stuck on a roof.

Murray was inside the building, hidden under the desk in the office, monitoring the security system. Nick was in the Jimmy, parked a block away. Cody sighed. He wished he was in the car, with Nick, but he'd suggested the rooftop position himself. He'd told his partners he thought Murray needed someone else on the premises, and that was partly true. But it wasn't the main reason he'd stationed himself up here in the cold, alone.

Even up here, more than half his mind was on his lover. In the truck with Nick right there, he wouldn't - couldn't - be as alert as he ought to be. And on a stakeout, that could put them both in danger.

It was nearly six weeks since Cody had told Nick he loved him. Confessed to his best friend that he'd wanted him for years. And a little over a month since Nick had taken Cody's hands in both of his and said, "Show me, man. I think I love you, too."

Nick loved him back. It was great. It was the best thing ever. Cody took a deep breath and stretched his cramped limbs, easing the kinks from each in turn. He just wasn't ready to relax about it yet, that was all.

Take Shirley, today. She'd have Nick in an instant, if she could. And Nick hadn't exactly discouraged her. He had her number... Cody shook himself. _'Stakeout. Focus.'_

But what if some pretty girl did come along, and Nick changed his mind? What then? Cody shuddered. He'd been miserable enough in the past, anytime Nick was dating someone. And that was before he'd really known... If Nick left him now... He squeezed his eyes shut, shivering. _'Nick...'_ Maybe he should have stayed in the Jimmy, after all. At least there -

"Come in, Batman." Cody gulped and glared at his radio. Murray! He took a deep breath.

"This is Batman. Nothing yet." Even on the tinny radio speaker, Cody heard the amusement in Nick's voice. Murray loved codenames more than computers, just about.

"Come in, Spiderman."

Cody pushed his transmit button. "Spiderman all clear too." He had to keep his mind on the job. God, he was worse than useless, up here. He had to stop imagining things and start keeping a lookout.

"Guys, these new listening devices are really boss. There must be mice under the floor in here, because I can hear them. I'll have to warn Shirley about them, in case they get into any of the exhibits."

"Cody! Murray!" Nick's voice, sharper this time, interrupted. "I've got something. A black car with no lights, cruising your way. Get ready!"

"Roger, Nick!"

The radio went silent, and Cody flattened himself on the roof, his gun in his hand. He watched the car creep up the street and roll to a stop outside. This was it, all right. "Murray," he spoke softly into the radio. "They're coming in."

"I'm ready, Cody."

Two people in dark clothes emerged from the car and stealthily edged towards the building. Silently, Cody dropped off the roof and headed for the museum door.

Simultaneously, Murray's alarm system shrieked and the connected spotlights flooded the area with light. Cody heard the squeal of brakes as Nick slid the Jimmy to a halt. He ran for the door, and found two frightened men, blinking in the unexpected light, being held at gunpoint by Murray.

Cops, more cops, Lieutenant Parisi. Cody felt like he'd given the same statement eighteen times, and, much as he loved Murray, if he heard him explain his new listening devices one more time, he thought he'd gag him. Who knew so many cops were interested in technology?

Worst of all, Shirley had arrived. And had appointed Nick her personal shining knight, seemed like. She was leaning on his arm now, looking up at him, while he talked to the Lieutenant. Surely they were nearly done? The bad guys had been handcuffed and taken away. What else did they have to talk about anyway? Cody sat down tiredly on the doorstep. Man, he hated this case.

Cody watched Nick escort Shirley to her car and open the door for her. _'Is he just being nice, or is he doing it because he wants to?'_ he wondered unhappily. He turned to look at Murray. If Nick was going to kiss her good night, he didn't want to know. Couldn't bear to see.

"Stop sulking and come and help me get Boz out of here," Nick said quietly in his ear, and Cody jumped.

"Nick!" He grinned despite himself.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Nick grabbed Cody's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, if we don't go and get Murray it'll be sunrise before we're outta here."

Nodding, Cody took a step towards Murray.

"Cody." Nick's voice stopped him, and he turned back. "She wanted me to call her."

Cody swallowed, and nodded. "What'd you tell her?"

"That I was seeing someone special." Nick held his eyes. "And I mean that, Cody."

"You do?" Cody grinned, feeling a little of the tension he'd been carrying around most of the day ease. "Nick - "

"Come on," Nick interrupted him. "It's three in the morning. Let's get Boz, and get home."

"Home." Cody nodded. "You're right." Their cabin, Nick's arms... "Murray!" Cody turned around and headed for his friend. "Let me get this stuff in the car for you. Unless you're planning on staying here all night?"

_________________________________________________________________

Nick came back from the bathroom and found his lover already in bed, curled up and facing the wall. He perched on the edge of the bunk and put a hand on Cody's shoulder. "You gonna make room for me in there, babe?"

Cody sighed and did move, giving Nick room to slide in beside him.

Nick pulled him close. "Come here and tell me what's on your mind."

"Don't worry about it. S'nothing." Cody's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Wrong." Nick knew Cody was upset about the way their client had acted today, and he didn't plan on leaving him thinking about it all night. He rubbed Cody's back, and smiled as he felt him relax. "I love you, Cody. Nothing's gonna change that, okay?"

"Mmm." Cody sighed and turned over, snuggling against his lover. Here, it was easy to push away the fears he'd felt on the dark rooftop. "Oh, Nick... there's nothing wrong. Not now. Really."

Nick hugged him tighter, and kissed his forehead. "I know Shirley upset you."

"I didn't like it," Cody admitted softly. "Didn't like her looking at you like that. I wanted to - to warn her off, I guess. Nick..."

"I'm sorry, baby. I know you didn't like it. But I couldn't brush her off, you know? It's not like she did anything out of line. And she's paying us. Pal, we need the cash."

"Yeah, I know that. Nick, I guess - I never believed we could have this and now we do, and I - I'm scared." Nick felt Cody tense, as he continued in a whisper, "Scared I'm gonna blink and it'll be gone. And if that happened..."

"Cody." Nick's voice was quiet and serious. "I love you. Do you hear me? I love you. It doesn't matter who looks at me, or what they're thinking when they do. The only thing that matters is us. You and me." Gently, he lifted Cody's chin. "Look at me, baby."

Cody lifted his head off Nick's shoulder and met his lover's blue eyes. He could read the sincerity in them, and the love Nick had for him - Nick's eyes never lied, no matter what his mouth might do. He opened his mouth and closed it again, words for what he was feeling eluding him.

"It's okay to be scared," Nick said softly. "This is a big thing, right? Not like a bit of sheet-wrassling with Tammy." A small smile touched Cody's lips and Nick rubbed his back gently. "I'm a little scared myself, pal. We've got a lot of learning to do, still, before this is perfect. But you listen to me, man, because one thing I do know. We're gonna get this tamed, and when we do, perfect is exactly what it'll be."

"Perfect, huh?" Cody nestled his head back onto his lover's shoulder. "Ah, Nick... I love you so much, you know that? Right here, right now - you and me, like this - this is perfect already, far as I'm concerned. It's only - out there, you know? I don't know how to make that work, and that scares me."

"Baby, we're going to learn to make it work. Trust me, okay?"

"I do." Cody sighed. "Kiss me."

Nick turned his head and found Cody's lips. Cody's mouth was urgent against his, his tongue hungry, thrusting against Nick's and Nick pushed Cody onto his back, still kissing him. He felt the remaining tension leaving Cody's body and smiled to himself. They'd only been lovers a few short weeks, but he'd learned a lot already. Most of the time, Cody liked to call the shots. Liked to stay in control. Nick understood that - he knew how much his partner hated to be vulnerable. But when Cody was upset, when he was already feeling exposed, what he wanted then was to surrender. He kissed Cody again, harder, his tongue demanding.

Cody whimpered as Nick's hand slid between his legs and captured his length. He rubbed his hand over Nick's chest, stroking the dark fur, thumbing his nipples to hardness, one then other. "Nick..."

"Love you." Nick mouthed his neck and Cody turned his head, allowing him access.

"So nice," Cody murmured, his hand finding his lover's cock. Nick hissed through his teeth and Cody sighed. "Love you too."

Nick licked down towards Cody's shoulder, his tongue tracing his collarbone, pausing to nip at a sweet spot. Cody's breathy whimper rewarded him and he smiled. He loved the sounds Cody made when he was touching him, loved hearing Cody voice the pleasure he was giving him. He stroked his cock slowly, and Cody flexed his hips, thrusting into his hand.

"Nick!" Cody gasped, spreading his legs. He released his lover's cock, grabbing the sheet instead. Nick's hand on him felt so good. He moaned as Nick's tongue traced between the curls on his chest, down then back up to his neck. He loved the sweet tickle of Nick's mouth on his skin, a tickle that went straight down his spine to his cock.

"Cody," Nick whispered in his ear. "I love you." Cody groaned, and Nick mouthed his neck again, then bit him gently, teeth firm at the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Cody bucked, sobbing, and Nick stroked him faster, tangling the other hand in Cody's hair.

"Stop!" Cody gasped, and Nick did, releasing his cock.

"What's wrong, baby?" Nick propped himself on an elbow. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Cody shook his head, looking at Nick hungrily, blue eyes dark with desire. "Nick, I want you. Want you to fuck me."

Nick stroked his hair. "Yeah? Are you sure?" This was new. They'd talked about it, but Cody had shied away from the idea and Nick hadn't pressed him. He liked Cody fucking him and they'd explored that way a little.

"I'm sure." Cody was trembling. "Nick, I want - want to be yours. Please, Nick."

Understanding, Nick bent to kiss him. Tonight, Cody had been scared and upset. Then he'd told Nick about it, opening himself in a way he usually avoided. Now, he needed to complete the surrender. Nick claimed his mouth hard, his tongue aggressive, and Cody moaned. "You are mine," Nick said softly. "And don't you forget it."

Cody shivered, watching as Nick grabbed the lube from the nightstand. Nick's words and touch had eased the fears he'd felt on the roof, and Cody ached with love for him. Love and need. "Nick," he whispered.

"What, baby?" Nick pulled him close.

"Love you," Cody murmured. He pushed his body against Nick's, grinding his hips against him. "Want you."

Nick kissed him gently. "I love you too." He ran his hand down Cody's back, cupping his ass, squeezing. "Sure, Cody?"

"Yeah. I need you, Nick. I mean it."

Nick sat up and pushed Cody onto his back. Bending forward, he tongued his nipple briefly then turned his attention to his cock. "I love touching you here, you know that?" he asked softly, his fingers gently exploring the fine golden trail from Cody's navel, down to the darker gold curls, finally encircling the base of his cock. Cody whimpered. "Love doing this, too." Nick licked the head of his cock, rubbing his tongue over the tip. His fingers slid lower, briefly fondling his balls, and Cody gasped, spreading his legs further.

"That's it, babe." Nick squeezed lube onto his fingers, and Cody moaned as the cool goo contacted his perineum. Nick tickled him there and he squirmed, then whimpered as Nick's fingers found his pucker.

Nick pressed gently and Cody whimpered again, pushing his ass towards Nick's touch. Nick pressed again, and the tip of his finger slipped past Cody's entrance. They moaned together, Nick's cock jerking at the clasp on his knuckle. "Cody," he moaned.

"Nick, yes," Cody whimpered.

Nick pushed in a little further. He loved Cody's fingers inside him, and the way Cody was panting, he was enjoying what Nick was doing just as much. He stroked Cody's stomach lightly and Cody arched up, whimpering again. His movement slid Nick's finger further in and he groaned.

 _'Right there.'_ Nick felt the hard nub that had caused Cody to groan, and rubbed it again. Cody groaned louder and Nick smiled, thinking of the waves of pleasure he experienced when Cody did this to him. Still massaging his prostate, he leant forward to whisper in Cody's ear. "Babe, I told you how good it felt."

Words were beyond Cody, and he only whimpered, rolling his hips back as he tried to pull Nick further in. Nick reached for the lube again, and Cody whined softly as he slid his finger out. "Nick..."

"Easy, babe." Nick rubbed his hand down the back of his thigh. "More lube, okay?" He applied a generous amount, getting two fingers slippery, then spread more over Cody's pucker.

Cody hissed through his teeth as Nick reentered him, the tips of both fingers this time, and Nick stopped. "Too much?"

"Think it's okay. Just give me a minute."

Nick eased his fingers back out, and started again with one. "Better?"

"Feels good." Cody sighed, and moaned as Nick found his prostate again. This time, as Nick eased his second finger in he moaned again with pleasure. "Nick, oh God, yes, Nick."

With his other hand, Nick fumbled with the lube again and greased his cock. He kept his touch slow and light - he was so turned on already from the combination of Cody's moans, the feel of Cody's ass around his fingers and the thought of Cody's ass around his cock, it wouldn't take much to bring him over the edge.

He stretched Cody gently, working his knuckles in and out of his entrance until Cody's moans of pleasure were nearly constant and he felt no resistance. He positioned himself between his lover's legs and slid his fingers out. Cody whined at the loss and Nick leaned forward to kiss him. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Nick stroked his cheek and kissed him again. He pushed gently against Cody's hole, using his hand to hold himself steady. Cody gasped and grabbed at Nick's shoulders. "Nick, yes!"

"I love you," Nick whispered, closing his eyes as his head passed Cody's ring. Cody moaned, and Nick slowly pushed forward another inch. Cody felt incredible, slick and tight, and Nick looked down, groaning softly at the sight of his blood-dark cock breaching Cody's tanned and perfect ass. God, he could come just from looking, let alone the feelings Cody's hot passage was creating.

Cody wriggled and Nick eased further in, watching his face. If it hurt him, he wanted to know. But Cody's face was a study in the good kind of agony, longing, acceptance and need written plainly on his face. "More, Nick," Cody panted, flexing his hips.

Nick inched forward, steadily pushing, feeling Cody opening wider for him. He moaned softly. He wouldn't last long. He couldn't. "Cody..."

"Fuck me, Nick," Cody said breathlessly. "Fuck me, buddy. Please."

"Cody," Nick moaned again, and started to move. He kept his strokes short, slow - he was so close to the edge, he knew that if he moved too much or too fast he'd come. He reached for Cody's cock, and stroked him in time with his strokes inside his ass.

"God, yes." Cody rolled his head on the pillow and bucked his hips. "Oh, Nick..."

Nick set his teeth and increased his pace, strokes still short. Cody groaned, deep and long, and Nick echoed him as his ass tightened around his cock. "Nick," Cody sobbed, thrusting his hips up, coming hard, his cream spurting over Nick's hand and onto both their chests. Nick groaned again, collapsing on top of Cody, shaking as Cody's muscle contractions milked his cock.

Cody closed his arms around Nick. "Thank you, babe," he whispered.

Nick kissed his throat. "Pleasure," he murmured, then groaned. "God, man, that felt good. You?"

"Real good," Cody agreed softly. "I love you, Nick." He rubbed his hands over Nick's back. "I'm not feeling scared anymore, either. I just - "He paused.

"What, babe?" Nick moved a little and raised his head. His softening cock slipped out of Cody's ass, and Cody wriggled under him.

"I'm happy," Cody said. "I love you and I'm happy."

Nick smiled and sat up. "Good. Because I'm happy too." He grabbed his discarded t-shirt off the floor, and wiped the semen off Cody's chest, then his own.

Cody turned the light off and they cuddled up together. Nick wrapped his arms tight around his lover. "I love you," he told Cody again, softly. "And I always will. Don't you ever doubt that."

Cody sighed happily. Somehow, he knew he never would again.


End file.
